The World is Changing
by JarodLover
Summary: What happened after the events of "Donoterase"


The World Is Changing

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, they are the property of NBC and the Centre

Summary: What happened after the events of "Donoterase"

I was just tossed from the airport mechanic's motorcycle after being shot at by Raines and his

personal sweeper Willie. By Raines's orders Willie also just tried to shoot Mr. Parker but missed and hit Miss. Parker the love of my life even though I never got the opportunity to tell her. Now I may never get to cause either she dies because I am not able to help her, now that I am surrounded by Lyle, Brigitte, and Willie with his high powered rifle and let's not forget the walking ghoul Raines grinning seeing me defeated. However the most pressing reason is because Raines and Lyle will lock me away as deep within the bowls of the Centre as they can. Now I look around trying to think of a way out of this situation my mind is telling me to run as far and fast as I can, but I can't because the guns being pointed at me and the bruises and other injuries I might have because of being tossed from the motorcycle. And not to make matters worse but here is the Devil himself; Raines can't keep himself from gloating:

"Welcome back to the Centre, Jarod" stated Raines joyfully. God I wish that I could muster enough strength to kill the son of a bitch.

"Willie, prepare our property for his trip home" ordered Raines. With that order Willie pulled handcuffs from his suit jacket and started to advance on me. I really wish I could run but before I can move the sweeper kicks me in the stomach hard enough to cause me to be tumble over and land flat on my chest unable to move because before I can react Willie has his knee in the small of my back pinning me to the pavement. He forces my hands behind my back and places me in handcuffs like I am a dangerous criminal not a human being. I struggle as best I can not giving up without a fight. After the sweeper finished he forced me to my feet even though I was sore all over I try and stand as straight as I can not letting my captures see afraid I am of what may happen. Lyle and Willie grab me by my arms and shove me towards the helicopter.

As they lead me to the chopper I have a hard time keeping my footing because of the pain radiating throughout my body from Willie's assault and the tumbling from the motorcycle. Lyle pushes me into one of the seats along the back of the passenger compartment of the Centre issued chopper, I continue to fight "I am not going to make this easy for them" I think to myself. Of course that course of action earns me a punch to the head from Miss. Parker's psycho twin brother. Dazed a bit I feel him grab my jaw with his gloved thumb less hand and push my head against the bulk head.

"Stop fighting; there is no changing the fact that you are our property. So start acting like it. If you don't stop and start co-operating you're not going to like the consequences of your actions" threatened Lyle. He kept my head pushed back as I feel Willie running a harness like seat belt across my chest, strapping me to the seat. Lyle further tries to punctuate his point by slamming my head against the bulk head as he finally lets go of my head. 'God I hate that son of a bitch even more the Raines if that is possible' I think to myself as I shake my now pounding head attempting to clear the now blurred vision caused by the two shots to the head by my now captures. I look around the chopper trying to think of a way out of this situation, as I look out the open doors of the chopper I see at the far end of the airstrip an ambulance has finally arrived for Miss. Parker. 'I hope she is alright, I wish I could have helped her more. Even though over the past few years we have been enemies but we use to be friends, but that was another lifetime ago' I was lost in my thoughts and then was pulled back to reality as I feel my neck being exposed, I start to panic. I try to move as far away as I can but because of the harness I can't get away from the walking ghoul called Raines.

"Now Jarod you shouldn't be surprised you are now our property and we never take chances on losing what belongs to us" stated Raines as I see him raise a needle which I can guess contains sedatives towards my neck. As my last act of defiance before the sedatives took effect I spit in Raines's face as he pulled away from me, "I will never be your property" my words slur a bit as I drift off into unconsciousness then everything went black.

Several hours later…..

I wasn't sure how long I had been out but I know that it was at least a few hours. I was aware of the fact that I was still strapped into the seat of the helicopter and that the chopper was still airborne. I blink my eyes to clear my sight which was bit blurry because of the sedatives.

"Look who's awake, and like always with perfect timing. Take a good look lab-rat this is the last time you will see the sun" mocked Lyle as he saw that I was looking out the window of the chopper. I turn from the window and looked at Lyle only to see him grinning like he was the king of the world. I just didn't want to give him the satisfaction of thinking that either him gloating or the situation was getting to me, so I just turned back to looking out the window just in case Lyle might end up being right and this would be the last time I would see the sun. Even though I have no intention of letting that happen I am going to escape at my first opportunity weather they think after getting me back into the Centre whatever they do will make that impossible or not. All I have to do is bide my time I will never give up I will be free once again no matter what they do to me or how it long it takes I will be free.

The fear inside of me starts to grow as I see the Centre coming into view my own personal version of hell. The chopper lands on the roof of the Centre and the door slides open and I see Sam, Miss. Parker's personal sweeper with his gun drawn and pointed right at me. I think to myself, 'What do they think I am going to do, I am strapped to a seat and handcuffed'. I turn from looking down the barrel of Sam's gun to see Lyle disembark the chopper; while he gets down he addresses the large sweeper.

"Relax Sam, our wondering lab-rat's days of running are now over. Isn't that right Jarod" mocked Lyle as he stood next to Sam and watched as Willie released my harness. Still recovering from the sedatives I was a bit off balance so when I stepped off the chopper I staggered and fell to my knees. "Now isn't that a wonderful sight, the mighty pretender on his knees before us, Mr. Raines" inquired Lyle as he sees Raines coming around the chopper. Annoyed with all of Lyle's gloating, "Yes it is Lyle, but we will have more opportunities to see him defeated. For now take him to his new and permanent home in SL-24" ordered Raines.

"You heard the man boys, help the man to feet" instructed Lyle with an evil grin that sent a shiver through my spine. I start to rise on my own then feel Sam and Willie grab me by my arms and pull me up then push me towards the roof access door I had seen Raines go through moments earlier. I drag my feet not wanting to make this any easier for my captures.

They lead my down a set of stairs just inside the threshold of the access door. Since I didn't have the use of my hands to steady myself as go down the stairs I allow Sam and Willie to support me so that I wouldn't fall. 'Damn I have to rely on my captures to keep myself out of harm's way, I am starting to feel as defeated as they think I am' I think to myself as they lead me further into the depths of hell. We arrive at the elevators that lead to the sub-levels, Lyle was in front of me and at that moment I noticed that Raines has disappeared. I figured that the reason he was gone was to go and report to the "all powerful" Triumvirate that I was back in their custody, 'Typical Raines thinking of only himself no matter who's life is destroyed for his rise in favor' I think to myself as the doors slide open. Lyle stepped into the elevator and turned to the sweepers then nodded to them with a grin that would make even the devil nervous. I just straighten my form to hide my fear; I won't give him the pleasure. Then without warning they shoved my hard in to the open compartment I slam into the far back wall and collapse onto one knee most of the impact affected my right shoulder. I grimace slightly at the impact being a "pretender" I have been a doctor so I know that there is no serious damage to my arm however there is going to be a bad bruise. I straighten and lean against the wall glaring at the three men in the elevator silently defying their efforts to intimidate me into submission.

Sub-Level 24:

The ride down had been an emotional fight for me, fear was the strongest emotion that I was feeling, along with that there was defiance and a little hopelessness but I move that thought to the back of my mind as my captures lead me to a room. Finally Lyle gave the order to release my cuffed wrists which at this point had become painfully sore from being restrained for such a long time. Sam undoes the cuffs and I turn around to face my captors ready to fight my way out of the Centre and regain my freedom, of course that hope was dashed when I saw that Willie and Lyle had their guns drawn.

"Don't even think about it lab-rat you're not going anywhere, best to just forget about the outside world you're here to stay" insisted Lyle. "Now be a good lab-rat and strip, you are our property and you will dress and do what we say no matter what" ordered Lyle.

"No Lyle. I will never be your property. I will never submit to your orders. Go to hell and take your threats with you" I defiantly state. I knew that hadn't been the wisest of decisions but I will not give up my freedom they will have to kill me but they won't do that I am too valuable to them.

"You will submit either by choice or by force. You will find that if you co-operate things will go much easier for you. But since you have to be shown the difference, Sam help the man conform to his proper role" ordered the thumb-less maniac. Sam advanced on me, I was ready for a fight but I was not ready for what I saw in his hand it was a cattle pod, which he pulled from the inside his suit jacket. I tried to back away from the weapon but I had nowhere to go in the small windowless room with only one door that had two men with guns between me and the way out. The first shock was placed to my left leg which caused me to drop hard to my knees in pain then another shock was placed to my neck which disabled my ability to fight back. Sam grabbed me by the collar of my leather jacket and pulled me back against him as he started to further strip me of my freedom. He removed my jacket and ripped off my shirt then pushed me over to remove my boots and socks, I fought the best I could but with the effects of the cattle prod still running through my system I couldn't fight as effectively as I had hoped. The sweeper gathered what was left of my free world clothes and stood next to Lyle and Willie and stared back at me.

"Now you have two choices you can be lead to the showers or you can be forced, it is up to you" stated Lyle. "Don't try and run you will never make it out of here again" continued Lyle as he put his gun away. Lyle left and I was left alone with the sweepers who were very dangerous in their own right. I know that they have bent up hostility against me because of all the trouble I have caused them over the years since my escape. I was also aware of the fact that if I gave them the opportunity they would gladly strike me with either their fists or the cattle prod neither of which really appealed to me. I stood and waited for their instructions; they didn't say anything Willie just approached me and grabbed me by the arm and lead me out of the room and down the hall to the showers. The hallway was dark and a bit creepy, which I think was their intent. Since my shoes were just taken from me I feel the cold and damp concrete floors as we continued down the hall. We arrived at the shower room, when we entered the room I see chains hanging from the wall near one of the shower heads. Willie moves me towards the shower stall that had the chain; many thoughts came to me as we got closer to the wall, not liking the outcomes I start fighting the black sweeper as hard as I can trying to get away I elbow Willie in the stomach which catches him a bit off guard and I take advantage and hit him again in the face breaking his nose with a satisfying crunch. Effectively disabling the one sweeper I make my way towards the only way out which is being blocked by Sam. I charge at the big man but my plan didn't go as planned because before I have the chance to change my direction of attack Sam side steps and has his damn cattle prod ready. I feel the electrical shocks run through my body starting from where the prod made contact with my bare back. Trying to continue to fight I reach out and grab at the burly sweeper managing to tear at bit at his suit. I even catch one of the buttons with my teeth before I hit the ground rather hard. He zapped me again with the cattle prod and I hear him call for back up over his radio since I broke Willie's nose.

Moments later….

I faintly see and hear another sweeper approaching from the end of the hall. I didn't recognize him but I could tell that he was rather larger than the normal sweepers.

"Hey, help me pick him up and take him down to his cell" ordered Sam as he kicked me in my ribs like I was something less than a man. Sam and the new guy grabbed me by arms and started to drag me down the hall, as I start to get the use of my legs back I start fighting back. I drag my feet and pull against them as hard as I can which isn't much thanks to Sam's damn cattle prod. The new sweeper thought that if he hit me in the face it would stop me from fighting the only thing it did was spilt my lip, it didn't do anything but spur me to fight harder. They dragged me through a doorway as I continue to fight I see a man standing next to a cell door in a white suit.

"Settle down or I'll bash you again" barked the new sweeper as we get closer to the cell. Tired of being hit and already losing a lot of my strength fighting over the last few hours, I make myself go limp thinking to myself 'They win this fight but I will win the war'. They drop me just in front of the open cell door with a great deal of force, I grunt in pain as my head slams against the floor. The man in the suit speaks and I realize that it is Lyle.

"He still stinks" stated Lyle as if I wasn't even there.

"On the way to the shower he freaked, thought he was going to chew my heart out. It took a little swipe from the motivator to calm him down" explained Sam and I figured what he had called "the motivator" was his damn cattle prod. I feel Lyle grab the back of my neck like I was some kind of dog. I glare up at him wishing I had the energy to kill him right now.

"If you don't want to go to the showers, then I'll bring the showers to you" threatened Lyle. All I could manage in my current state as an act of defiance was to spit in face like I had to Raines hours ago. Pissed that I was defying him again he slams my head into the floor again as goes to move behind me. Not liking what I was thinking was going to be coming next, panic started to form deep down in my soul. The sweeper that I hadn't been formally introduced to yet grabbed me by my neck and tossed me into the cell. I roll over quickly and stand to face my captures but it wasn't fast enough to avoid the strong spray of the fire hose that Sam is now aiming at me, I knew that I wasn't going to like Lyle's earlier threat and I was now being proved right. I try to run from the spray but to no avail because of the small size of the cell. I finally grab on to the bars along the back wall of the cell trying to use them as leverage so I can stand. Before I can rise the spray hits me full force in my back effectively knocking the wind out of me.

"Enough!" I hear Lyle exclaim. I shake the water off my head and rolled over on to my side and faced Lyle in his damn white suit. "We don't want him dead just less odiferous" proclaimed the psychopath as he bends down to my eye level thinking that will intimidate me. He tosses a bar of soap on the floor in front of me.

"Clean the filth off yourself, and then clean the walls". I glare at him with all I can muster in my present condition. I grab the soap and toss it back to him "You clean it" I state defiantly, but in my mind I continue with 'you sadistic son of a bitch'.

"The world is changing, Mr. Parker is gone, Mr. Raines is gone, and Miss. Parker is…God only knows where. But you and I are here and I'm in charge" threatened the thumb less maniac as he dropped the bar back to the floor. He stood straight and turned then left the cell. Sam closed and locked the door behind him as I hear the lock bolt slide in place the other sweeper some super bright pulsing lights that nearly blinded me when they first came on. I turn from the light and look to Sam as he pulls at the strings left where the button that is now in my mouth use to be, I wonder if he knows I have it. They all finally leave me alone after a very long and emotionally draining day or days, considering at this point I have no idea how much time has passed since my capture. I look around the really small cell for my means of escape, as I scan the room from my position on the floor I noticed that while Sam was spraying me with the hose he managed to short out the surveillance camera. 'Finally things are starting to go my way' I think to myself, 'Now it's time to get out of this hell hole' I continue to think as I use the button to work the screws to the drain in the middle of the floor. I get the grate off and look at the size of the drain pipe and realize that it is a bit tight so I use the soap to be able to squeeze through the opening.

I work my way through the vents of the Centre hoping that my next turn delivered me to freedom. I crawl through the vents and find an opening that leads to an abandoned sim-lab on the SL-25 if I remember the building designs correctly, knowing high the ceilings are in the labs I pull an electrical cable running inside the vent so I can use it as a make shift rope. I slide down the cable until I am just above the opening that leads to the lab. I let go of the cable and drop into the lab, when I land I started to run 'This is almost too easy I'll be free in no time flat' I start to think to myself. Just as I make my way across the lab floor my hopes are soon dashed as I end up running into a chain link fence. Then the lights come on and I see that I am in a chain link cage. "As I said the world is changing" exclaimed Lyle as he stepped out of the shadows up to the outside of the cage.

"No, No, you bastard!" I shout at the top of my lungs as I rattle the cage in anger. I collapse against the far corner of the cage giving up this fight and start crying, mostly because my worst enemy has managed to outsmart me, he knew that given an opportunity I would try and escape the first chance I got and I played right into their hands.

"Now I am going to leave you here for awhile and when I come back you are going to co-operate, isn't that right Jarod" Lyle inquires as he walked up to me. I don't even bother answering him I just continue to let the emotions drain out of me. He realizes that I am not going to answer so he leaves the room taking the sweepers with him.

Hours later……

I had fallen asleep completely drained from the events of the last few days. I had been leaning against the cage when I felt it lift away from the floor. I don't even move as the cage rises over head I let my body fall to the floor since it is no longer supported by the cage. I look up through sore and red eyes at Lyle who is now standing over me with an evil grin that I am really learning to hate, more than the man himself.

"Now that you have learned the hard way that I am in charge and that nothing happens without me knowing, are you going to co-operate" inquired Lyle as he walked around me. I rise to my knees and nod my head in response hoping that this act of submission appeases him at least for now. But as always Lyle wants more, he slaps me across the right side of my face hard enough that I have to lean forward on my hands to keep from falling over. "You will answer me when I ask you questions, is that clear" threatened Lyle as he continues to circle me. I lean back up onto my knees "Yes Lyle I will co-operate" I reply praying that is what he wanted to hear. At this point I just wanted to rest and survive long enough to escape. True to his sadistic nature he wanted more so he proceeded to slap me again hard this time across the left side of my face. This time I wasn't able to brace myself and I again fell to the floor. "You are Centre property and will learn some respect. You will address me by proper title or "sir" do you understand" insisted Lyle as he kept circling around me. Tired of fighting and getting nowhere for my efforts I again right myself on my knees. "Yes Sir I understand" I have to force myself to say too tired to fight anymore. "We are going to have to work on your tone, but this is a start" stated Lyle as he came to stand in front of me and grabbed my jaw and forced me to look into his face. He forced my into a staring contest, I try and show my defiance and will through my eyes. While I look into his eyes I see control and malice staring back at me. Giving in I close my eyes and try to look away from my own personal nightmare in front of me, seeing this act of submission Lyle lets go of my face.

"Take our property back to his space and make sure he stays there this time" instructed Lyle towards Sam as the sweeper stepped out of the shadows and approached us. I noticed Sam nodding his answer as Lyle walks away. Sam pulls me to my feet and leads me out of the lab room and down the hall to the elevator that will be my short ride back to my "prison cell". I am too tired and drained to fight even the sweeper who had been part of the team of hunters since my escape three years ago.

When we arrived back at my cell Sam hands me the dreaded Centre issue black scrubs. "You will put these on without a fight or you will pay the consequences, do I make myself clear" ordered Sam. I take the garments and put the shirt on showing the sweeper that I am co-operating. Before I can put the pants on I feel Sam grabbing my arm, at this point I notice that in his hand is a long chain with a heavy duty cuff at the end, I follow the length of the chain and guess that it is about eight-feet long bolted to the wall at the far end of the cell. I realize what Sam is up to and I just expose my wrist to him. "You won't be going down the drain this time lab-rat" mocked Sam as he fastened the cuff around my right wrist, then he left locking the cell door as he went. I sit on the metal cot that is also bolted to the wall and start examining the cuff trying to see if there is a way of getting it off, the only possible locking mechanism was very complex and it defiantly used a specially cut key. I changed from my now badly ripped jeans in to the issued scrubs that I was ordered to wear now that I was "their property" of course not by my own choice. After I changed, I decided to lie down on the cot and before I realized I had passed out from sheer exhaustion.

Sometime later….

I wasn't sure how much time had passed when I woke with a start to the sound of clanging metal a little further away then the cell door. Hoping that everything that had happened was just another nightmare caused by the Centre, but then I realized that it wasn't a dream I was back at the Centre for real. I sit up and swing my legs off the cot and placed my head in my hands as I place my elbows on my upper thighs. I rub my hand across my face finding all of the sore places where I have been hit since my capture; I can tell that I have a few bruises and a few minor cuts on my cheeks. 'I could also use a shave' I muse to myself; they are trying to break me so I am sure that my personal hygiene is very low on their lists of importance. I scan the small room trying again to determine whether there is any means of escape. As I look around the room I see that while I was asleep that someone had brought me a tray of food Centre style. That must have been the sound that brought me back to my nightmare, I think to myself as I get up and walk over the tray that is just inside the cell door as I bend down I see a slot like opening that can only be opened from the outside of the cell, as I stand with the tray of "food" I look at the area where the lock would be on the inside but of course it can only be opened from the outside. I will just have to bide my time and be ready when my time does come, I will never fully submit to their will, maybe I will just 'pretend' to do so. I smile to myself thinking how stupid Lyle and his lackeys will feel when I escape after they think that I have been broken.

On the tray there was ham and cheese sandwich on white bread along with the wheat-grass and tomato juice shake in a thick plastic glass; that they use to give me when I was a first imprisoned here, I guess that they realize giving me real glass might be a bad idea on their part. When I had first gained my freedom I swore to myself that I would never again drink that sludge. I begrudgingly drink the fowl tasting drink and eat the sandwich which I can more or less guess could be drugged in some form or another but I need to keep my strength up, and who knows when I will be given food again if I don't eat it now. I ate the food while sitting on the cot as far into the corner as I could get, I really hate being watched. I just finished the meal and placed the tray at the far end of the cot and curl back up into the corner hiding my body as much in the shadows as I can so that I can't be seen by the camera. Moments later I hear sounds that tell me that I am no longer alone so I look to the door that leads into the room where my cell is. Speak of the Devil and so shall he appear, I think to myself as I watch Lyle approaching the cell, I knew that as soon as someone noticed that I was awake that I wouldn't be left alone for long.

"We have a project we would like you to do for us, ready to get to work Jarod" inquired Lyle as he came to stand at the far end of the cot on the outside of the cell, mostly cause I think that he knows that if he gave me the opportunity I would kill him and do the world a favor.

"Go to hell, I will never let you exploit me to harm people again" I snap in response never moving from my place in the corner. "No matter what you do to me" I continue with as much defiance as I can put in my voice.

Lyle starts laughing quietly mostly to himself, then he looked directly at me in a threatening manner that sent a shiver down my spine. I start wondering what he thinks he as up his sleeve that will get me to "co-operate" but the thought that was at the fore front of my mind was if I had just gotten myself into a situation that even with all my abilities I won't be able to get out of totally unscathed. "I'll let you in on a secret, I knew that you were going to say something along those lines" mocked Lyle as he started to pace in front of the cell. "With that said I am going to let you in on another little known secret…."Lyle stopped pacing again in front of me making sure that he had my full attention. "And what might that be that you are a sadistic psycho-path, oh sorry that is already common knowledge" I shoot back at him already getting annoyed with his attempt at head games.

"Very funny, but you may want to stop being an obnoxious smart ass and start co-operating, if you want your father and or the boy to survive" stated Lyle then again smiled like he was king of the world. Upon hearing that news I gather what remains of my strength and spring from my place in the corner and propel myself at the bars reaching my left arm through the bars wanting to strangle Lyle until he was dead, "No you bastard that's impossible your lying you twisted son-of-a-bitch" I scream at the top of my lungs. Lyle grabs my extended arm and twists it violently and I grunt in pain then try to pull my arm back but he has a firm grip and doesn't let go.

"Tisk, tisk, I thought that we covered this Jarod. You will address me with proper title or Sir but since you seem to have forgotten that lesson we are going to have to re-teach it to you" threatened Lyle as I hear him snap his fingers. Moments later I hear the door to the cell being unlocked, the fear inside of me starts to build and I start to panic. I continue to try and pull my arm back so that could fight back but Lyle continues to hold it firm. Out of the corner of my eye I see Sam approaching with a set of hand-cuffs in his hand. I start to kick at him hoping beyond hope that I can avoid what is to come. Lyle twists my arm further, "Give up and face the consequences of you actions" orders the maniac. I stopped resisting realizing that he would happily break my arm if I didn't stop fighting, so I yielded to him and stopped kicking, knowing that I would need all my limbs intact if I was going to escape. "Good boy now take off your shirt and stand up" instructed Lyle as he let go of my arm. I rub my arm making sure that there was no permanent damage as I stood and pull my shirt over my head and then I let the garment slide down the length of the chain which is still attached to my right arm. I stand in silence with head down not wanting to make the situation any worse then it all ready is. Sam then placed the hand-cuffs around my wrists then pulled the key to the manacle from the inside pocket of his suit. He then led me to the center of the room, at that moment I noticed that there was a long chain hanging from the ceiling. I don't even resist as a latch was fastened around the small chain between my wrists, then the over-head chain was pulled so that my hands are stretched over my head almost to the point of being painful. At that point Lyle decided to enter the cell and then started to circle me like he had when they had let me out of the chain link cage.

"Now I hope that this is the last time that I will have to teach you this lesson, you will start co-operating unless you want those you care about to suffer. To prove this point I am going to introduce you to a good friend of mine, say hello to the jumper-cables Jarod I have a feeling that you are going to be good friends" comments Lyle has he raises the cables to my chest. I steel myself so that I don't give him the pleasure of hearing me scream. I manage to keep from screaming throughout the first few touches with the electrified cable but the human body can only take so much before it has to find a release. "Aaaahhhh!" I scream unable to hold back my reaction to the blinding pain anymore. I guessed that is what Lyle wanted to hear because after I break my silence the chain that had been holding me up went slack and I crumbled to my knees. Sam unlocks the hand-cuffs from around my now badly bruised wrists, and then he re-attached the heavy manacle to my right wrist. Lyle came to stand in front of me and grabbed my jaw.

"Just remember these past few moments the next time you even think about disrespecting me, am I clear" inquired Lyle his eyes full of malice. "Yes Sir, I understand perfectly" I reply bending to his will again if just to stop the pain. "Good now we are getting somewhere. Now that we have cleared up the rule of respect, here is rule number two. Rule number two is as follows, co-operation is rewarded and acts of defiance will be punished" explained Lyle as if he was talking to a recaptured slave. "Am I clear" he continued as he waited for my response. "I understand Sir, co-operation is rewarded and defiance is punished" I reply as I break down and start to cry again mostly from the embarrassment of my situation. I try to convince myself that 'this is just another pretend; they will never let them break my spirit'.

"Now that we have made progress, here is your reward" stated the thumb-less man as he knelt down in front of me. He hands me a picture of my father, I take it and start to cry even harder. "Let me make this abundantly clear to you, I am letting you keep that for now, but the next time you defy my orders you may not be the one who pays the price" threatened Lyle as he stood to leave. He exited the cell and Sam re-locked the door slightly grinning as he looks at the sight before him, a beaten and almost broken pretender on his knees crying. Before Lyle leaves he approached my cell and addressed me, "Is there something you want to tell, Jarod" he inquired. I swallow what was left of my pride and replied "Yes, Sir. Thank you for my reward, Sir. Please don't hurt my father or the boy, I will co-operate" the last part was against everything I believe in but Lyle knew that I would do anything to keep harm from coming to those I care about.

I could tell that by the tone of his voice that I had hit a nerve by asking for anything, "You are our property and do not get to ask for anything, understand. However I am feeling gracious I will give you my word that as long as you co-operate and do what we tell you no matter what, that no harm will come to them" stated Lyle rather calmly but I could hear the malice in his voice. "Thank you, Sir. I understand" I reply keeping my head down in submission. Lyle didn't say anything further I just heard the outer room door close indicating that they had left. Finally alone again I push myself from my position on my knees and slowly make my way back over to the cot and sat down. I pulled my shirt back up the chain then back over my head suddenly feeling cold even though I know the thin garment won't provide much in the way of warmth against the cold 'I wonder what I will have to do to be given a blanket' I think to myself as I lie down and turn over so that my back is to the camera, then cried myself to sleep.

Sometime later….

I had been dreaming so deeply that again I didn't hear the outer door open and someone enter the room. I awoke with a start when I heard someone hollering at me.

"Get up we have a project for you to do today" barked Sam as he unlocked the cell door and enter coming to stand near the cot. I sit up and awaited further instruction, many thoughts ran through my mind, most of the thoughts were about how many lives will be ruined by my actions. Sam released the manacle around my right wrist and pulled me to my feet then led me out of the cell out into the hall. We walk down the dimly lighted corridor for a few moments then entered a sim-lab room.

As we enter the room I start looking around hoping that I can find a way out of here before I do some sim that will hurt innocent people. But I know that I will have to play along to keep my family from harm, so for now I will do their bidding. I was led to a table that was in the center of the room with one chair, and instructed to sit. After I sit, Lyle stepped out of the shadows and placed a file folder on the table, "I want you to do this project for us. Just remember, co-operation is rewarded and defiance is punished" instructed Lyle then he left the room, his threat still rang in my ears knowing that he would follow through with his threats I have learned that first hand.

Hours later….

I had finished the sim. I hadn't been as bad as I had first thought and thankfully it didn't involve potentially harming innocent people. At that moment Lyle decided to reappear, he placed his thumb-less hand on my shoulder, "See Jarod I am not such a bad guy, you just have to trust me" he praised as he squeezed my shoulder more gently then I ever thought that he was capable of. All I ever knew him to be was cold, and murderous. "Yes Sir. Thank you, Sir" I reply back not wanting to have another encounter with the jumper-cables. He let go of my shoulder and picked up the file and started to flip through it, as he started to pace behind me which kind of made me nervous. "Very good Jarod, now follow Sam back to your cell. Keep in mind your making progress, I don't want to see you relapse and I don't think you want that to happen either" praised Lyle as he closed the file and motioned me to get up. "No Sir. I wouldn't want that either, Sir" I reply as I stand and make my way over to the lab door, really looking forward to some sleep, the sim had been rather taxing in my current state.

The trip back to my cell was made in total silence. Sam never had anything to say to me except for threats and order as of late so I didn't expect him to change that now, even though I was starting to go a little crazy not being able to talk to anyone except for Lyle and I really didn't want to share my fear with him anymore then I have had to. Right now I would give anything to talk to someone, 'Maybe they will let me talk to Sydney if I stop resisting all together' I think to myself as we arrive at my cell, but then again I didn't want the man I had considered my father when I was a boy to see me broken. I entered and sat down on the cot extending my arm so that Sam can re-attach the shackle. When that didn't happen I figured it must have been my reward since I didn't fight them when they told me to do the simulation. Sam had simply locked the cell door and left, but he wasn't gone for too long, a few moments later I heard him coming back into the main room. I see that in his hand is another tray of food. He opened the slot at the bottom of the cell door and slid the tray in, and then he just turned and walked out of the room. The tray of food was a little different this time, it had some apple slices and green grapes, with another ham and cheese sandwich along with another thick plastic glass full of the wheat grass and tomato juice shake. 'If they really wanted to "reward" me they should have given me a twinkie' I muse to myself as I eat the food. When I finished I placed the tray by the door on my way back to the cot, I see that there is something under the cot that wasn't there earlier when I first left the cell, I reach under the cot and pull out the object, it was a thin blanket. I would have laughed if I wasn't so tired, I just curled up on the cot again with my back to the camera, and moments later I was asleep.

A long while later….

I was thankful for the rest, with all I had been through since my capture and doing the sim had been a heavy burden to my system. I started to go over the events that had transpired since my capture who knows how many days ago as I sat up and stretched my sore muscles. The bruises where the handcuffs had been had started to heal but where Lyle had grabbed my arm before he used the jumper-cables a deep black and blue hand shaped bruise had formed. I got up from the cot and started to walk around the cell working the kinks out of my legs. Since no-one had come for me I decided to sit and wait, I was tired of sitting on the cot so choose to sit by the bars running along the wall opposite the door and starting singing a rhyme that I had known since I was a child, it always helped me to clear my mind.

"Creed crawl toads foot, geese walk bare foot" I repeat to myself. I had been repeating the rhyme for awhile when I heard the outer door open so looked up and saw Sam approaching my cell. Since I hadn't been given anything to do yet, I started to think that I had done something wrong and now I was being punished again but nothing was coming to mind. So I try and inquire as to what was happening, "So what is it tonight another date with Mr. Lyle's jumper-cable" I stated slightly more sarcastic then I had planned. I guess that he wanted to gauge my reaction so he finally engages me in conversation "Different game this time, Jarod" he replies to my inquiry. As he does so I see him pull several syringes from his suit jacket. "Taking a trip, ah? Vaccines for Hepatitis, Malaria and Typhoid. Africa!" I guess given the situation.

"You are as smart as they say" Sam mocked in response, "A lot of good that it's done me lately" I joke back. But since he just ignored my jest and barked "Arm!" ordering me to expose my arm so that he can give me the injection, I decided to just give up and do what is asked. I roll up the sleeve of my shirt and continued repeating the rhyme while Sam gave me the injections trying to remain calm, knowing that Africa meant the Triumvirate and they are greatly more unpredictable then the Centre. My theory about Sam is being proven; he is defiantly no Florence Nightingale.

Then again he has no incentive to be gentle and every reason to hate me all I have ever caused him was trouble, especially as of recent very since my capture all I have done is fight. However what do they expect me to do I have every right to be free just like anyone in the world, but the Centre along with the Triumvirate feel that I am their property and that gives them the right to treat me like a slave. Now they are shipping me off to their masters, but I will not make it easy for them this maybe the opportunity I've been waiting for. Sam finished giving me the injections and leaves the cell, knowing that it won't be long before they come to take me away I stand and stepped over to the cot and laid down just conserve my energy for when I make my escape 'They will never see this coming' I think to myself as I lie down. Moments later I again hear the outer room door opening but this time it isn't Sam or Lyle but it is the one man I never thought I would see again.

"Sydney" I exclaim in joy as I leap off the cot and grab the bars upon seeing him and my long time friend Angelo. Then I look into my mentor's eyes praying that he would not be like all the people I have known who have worked for the Centre, and start lying to me. "Is it true have they captured my father and the boy" I question the psychiatrist with hope filled eyes, hoping beyond hope that what Lyle had told me was a lie. "Did Lyle tell you that" stated the puzzled psychiatrist. "He has been using them against me, telling me that he will kill one of them if I don't co-operate" I explain quickly not knowing how much time we will have together. "You trust Lyle" he joke thinking that I might be faking being broken, he was half right. "Don't you" I state realizing that we were no longer alone.

Before Sydney could answer Lyle makes his presents known "Well, don't you Sydney. I see even you managed to find this needle in our little haystack, I wonder how" he glares at Angelo as he approaches my cell. Angelo backs away under his menacing glare and tone as he further intimidates my friend "I never liked you; I'm not even sure what you are" he states threateningly. Taking Lyle's cue Sam makes his way to the cell door and unlocks it, he steps into the cell and pulled a small plastic container with two little red pills in it, and ignoring everything around us he shakes the container in front of me making sure he has my full attention. "No injections this time Jarod" he states as he hands me the pills and motions me to take then, I deduce that these are to prepare me for my trip "Sedatives" I state even though I know I am right.

Sydney starts to object "Jarod don't" he states as he sees me swallow the pills. But I try to put my former mentor at ease not wanting to cause any more problems "It's alright Sydney, I'd prefer to sleep through this" I tell him trying to reassure him that everything it going to be alright. I step out of the cell and approach him and Lyle. Then Lyle steps into my path and motions me to open my mouth by placing his hands on either side of my head 'I guess he doesn't really believe that I have been broken' I joke to myself. "Tongue" he orders wanting me to prove that had indeed taken the sedatives and not trying to pull a fast one. Satisfied he lets go, then I hear Sydney speak again "Lyle, I won't allow this" he starts to threaten, 'Way to go Sydney, about time you show some courage' I think to myself glade to see a positive change in the man he had thought of as a father.

"Deny the sweet sorrows if you want but you two are parting so be a man and say adieus" mocks Lyle as I pass by, kinda surprised that he is being so kind as to be letting us say good bye one last time. I embrace him in a son like hug and demonstrate my talent at sleight of hand and place the sedatives that I course didn't take in Sydney's pocket. "Now Sydney, put him away" ordered Lyle to the psychiatrist, referring to Angelo. As we exit the room I turn and glance one final time at Sydney over my shoulder before my "flight" to the Triumvirate.

Lyle, Sam and I walk down the hall in silence. As we approached the elevators, Lyle breaks the silence. "Sam, take our friend to get cleaned up. We wouldn't want Matumboo to think our pretender is a bum" ordered Lyle jokingly. "When finished meet me in the hanger" he continued as he entered the elevator. As the doors closed I felt Sam grab at my upper arm and lead me to a side room. As we entered the room I see a mirror with a small sink below it and a change of scrubs, guessing that those are for me to change into.

I approach the sink and remove my shirt as I approach. I am aware that Sam is watching me from the doorway, mostly because I can see him in the reflection of the mirror. 'Boy is he going to be surprised when I escape' I think to myself as I start cleaning myself up, I run the water in the sink until I get to the temperature I like, silently wishing I could take a proper shower but 'I guess that will have to wait until I am free' as I continue to fake my co-operation. I look into the mirror and notice the beard that has formed since my capture and guess that I have been here for almost a month. 'I can't believe that it has been that long, no wonder that I have started to bend to their will' I muse, at that moment I spot a battery powered razor sitting on a small shelf to the left of the sink, along with the razor there was also a toothbrush and toothpaste. I grab the toothpaste and brush and proceed to brush my teeth, when I was done with that I place the brush back on the shelf and grabbed the razor and started to remove the beard. I ran my hand through my hair and decided to use the razor to cut some of the more unruly trestles. I knew that I needed to speed things along because if I didn't start showing signs of the sedatives kicking in then they might start getting suspicious that I didn't take the sedatives. I place the razor back on the self and grab the change of scrubs off the chair and proceed to change into them, I finish and make my way to the doorway where Sam had been waiting for me. He led me back to the elevators in silence. The ride up was made in complete silence and it was starting to make me nervous, but I made sure that I didn't show it and the only thing I did show was drowsiness making Sam believe that the sedatives were starting to work. We arrive on SL-3 as I had notice Sam hitting the button when we entered moments earlier. 'I guess Lyle is making good on his word that I will not be seeing the sun again, but little does he know how wrong he is' I think to myself as we get off the elevator and head for the hanger. I see the Centre's private jet come into view through the open door at the end of the hall and I also see the Devil himself standing next to the door with a shackle belt in his hand.

He hands the belt to Sam as we come to stand in front of Lyle just inside the threshold opposite of the open hanger. "Sam help the man into his jewelry, wouldn't want him getting away. Isn't that right Jarod?" stated Lyle mockingly. I start to panic maybe he knows that I didn't take the pills but I play along and let Sam attach the cuffs as I obediently reply "Yes, Sir" I state with a great deal of hatred in my soul towards the man in front of me, but as I try and not show my true feelings I try a project what I should be feeling tiredness. I repeatedly open and close my eyes making it look as though I am falling asleep, "I think you need to get him on board before he passes out on you" Lyle comments to Sam who just finished adjusting my restraints. I feel Sam grabbing a hold of the shackle belt that is now around my waist just at the base of my spine and slightly shove me forward. I stumble slightly to make them believe that I am about to be asleep, but manage to keep my footing as we enter the brightly lit hanger and make our way to the jet. Just as we get to the base of the steps leading to the cabin of the jet I hear Lyle once again "Have a nice flight Jarod", I know that he is too far away to bother replying but without even turning and looking I know he is smiling again like he is king of the world.

We enter the plane and Sam leads me to my seat and I collapse into the seat making sure I look as though I was now sedated fully for the trip. "Sweet dreams, sweet Prince" Sam states thinking that I can no longer hear him as he latches the seatbelt. I hear him stepping over towards the cockpit to talk with the pilot, and with that I take the opportunity to the adjustment strip from inside the connecters so I can use it as a lock pick. I overhear the conversation between the sweeper and the pilot as he tells Sam "We have a Level A passenger to be dropped off". True to his nature Sam replies obviously annoyed "We don't make any stops until we cross the Atlantic". I hear someone coming on board and shut my eyes 'Don't want to let the cat out of the bag to soon' I muse to myself.

"Mr. Lyle says we are, I'll tell where we're going when we get in the air" stated the unknown man as he walked by me and addressed the pilot.

To be continued by viewing NBC's show "The Pretender" Episode: "The World is Changing"


End file.
